lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! Random Duel Logs - Episode 011
Turn 1: Nina * Normal Summons "Beastman - Thorgrim Grudgebearer" (1500/0). * Uses the effect of "Grudgebearer", Special Summoning "Beastman - Thorek Ironbrow" from her hand. (1600/1400). * Uses the effect of "Ironbow", adding "Beastman Ritual" from her Deck to her hand. * Activates "Beastman Ritual" from her hand, using "Ironbow" and "Grudgebearer" to Ritual Summon "Beastman - Gorthor, The Beastlord" (3000/2600), also attaching the Tributed monsters to "Gorthor" as Xyz Materials. * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 2: Shotaro * Draws. * Places "Tech Spyroid" (Pendulum Scale 1) and "Tech Malroid" to his Pendulum Zone. * Pendulum Summons "Tech Hydroid" (2100/2500) and "Tech-Eyes Evolution Dragon" (2500/2000). * Overlays his "Tech-Eyes" and "Hydroid" to Xyz Summon "Tech-Eyes Revolution Dragon" (3000/3000). * Uses the effect of "Revolution Dragon", detaching "Hydroid" to increase its ATK by 500, but Nina activates her Set "Beastman Supplies" negating the effect of "Tech-Eyes Revolution Dragon" as it has no Level, and taking control of it until the end of this turn. * Since he controls no monsters, he activates "Tech Power-Up", Special Summoning "Tech Bioniroid" from his Deck. (1500/800). * Since there are 2 "Tech" cards in his Pendulum Zone and "Hydroid" is in his Graveyard, he Special Summons "Hydroid" from his Graveyard by its own effect. (2100/2500) * Uses the Pendulum Effect of "Spyroid" making "Hydroid"'s Level equal to that of "Bioniroid"'s (Level: 7 -> 4'). * Overlays his "Bioniroid" and "Hydroid" to Xyz Summon "Tech-Eyes Ancient Dragon" ('2000/2500). * Uses the effect of "Ancient Dragon", detaching 1 Xyz Material from it ("Bioniroid") to make it gain ATK equal to half of "Gorthor"'s ATK, for this turn only. (Ancient Dragon: 2000 -> 3500/2500). * "Ancient Dragon" attacks and destroys "Gorthor" (Nina: 4000 -> 3500). * Ends his turn. The "stolen" "Revolution Dragon"'s control is shifted to Shotaro (Ancient Dragon: 3500 -> 2000/2500). Turn 3: Nina * Draws. * Activates "Beastman Rebirth" from her hand, Special Summoning "Ironbow" (1600/1400) and "Grudgebearer" (1500/0) from her Graveyard, but their effect(s) are negated this turn. * Activates "Beastman Grave Overlay" from her hand, using her "Ironbow" and "Grudgebearer" she controls to Xyz Summon "Gorthor" from her Graveyard, using these two monsters as Materials. (3000/2600). * Shotaro responds by using the effect of "Revolution Dragon", detaching 1 Xyz Material from itself to have it gain 500 ATK for this turn. (Revolution Dragon: 3000 -> 3500/3000). * Shotaro also uses the effect of "Ancient Dragon", detaching 1 Xyz Material from itself to have it gain ATK equal to half of "Gorthor"'s ATK for this turn only. (Ancient Dragon: 2000 -> 3500/2500). * Uses the effect of "Gorthor", by detaching 2 Xyz Material from itself to banish "Tech-Eyes Evolution Dragon" from Shotaro's Graveyard, and having "Gorthor" gain ATK equal to half that monster's ATK for this turn only. (Gorthor: 3000 -> 4250/2600). * "Gorthor" attacks and destroys "Tech-Eyes Revolution Dragon" (Shotaro: 4000 -> 3450). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn. (Ancient Dragon: 3500 -> 2000/2500) (Gorthor: 4250 -> 3000/2600). Turn 4: Shotaro * Draws. * Nina activates her Set "Beastman Savagery", preventing Shotaro from Special Summoning monsters whose ATK is less than or equal to the original ATK of "Gorthor" - 3000. * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 5: Nina * Draws. * "Gorthor" attacks "Ancient Dragon", but Shotaro activates his Set "Tech Barrier", negating the attack, and destroying Nina's "Savagery". * Ends her turn. Turn 6: Shotaro * Draws. * Special Summons "Tech Blaster" from his hand, as he has 2 "Tech" cards in his Pendulum Zone. (0'/0). * Normal Summons "Tech Insectoroid" ('1800/1200). * Tunes "Insectoroid" and "Blaster" (which is banished instead) to Synchro Summon "Tech-Eyes Cyborg Dragon" (2100/1800). * Uses the effect of "Cyborg Dragon", destroying "Malroid" in his Pendulum Zone and "Gorthor" Nina controls. * "Cyborg Dragon" and "Ancient Dragon" attack Nina directly. (Nina: 3500 -> 1400 -> 0). Shotaro wins. Category:Blog posts